CUPCAKES
by SLEEPING KILLER
Summary: This is my story about delicious cupcakes, well cupcakes are delicious when they are not made from ponies. Dash and I do not have powers from the first story. This story only has one chapter to it.


**Lets have some fun with cupcakes. In my opinion cupcakes are delicious except when they are made from **

**ponies. This story is only going to have one chapter and Dash and I do not have any powers like in my first **

**story. So let's start this story.**

It was morning in ponyville and I was in the mood to go for a walk. I was about to leave when I remembered I had

to go to Pinkie Pie's house to help her with something. I flew to her house and she was waiting outside with

Rainbow Dash. I looked at Dash and said what are you doing here. She said that she came here to help Pinkie with

something. I told her that is why I am here to. We looked at Pinkie Pie and I asked what she needs help with. She

jumped up and said, making cupcakes. Dash said what I hate making cupcakes. I looked at Dash and said lets just

help out Pinkie Pie there is nothing better to do right now anyway. Pinkie said yay yay yay lets go inside. We

followed her inside and she offered us cupcakes. I said sure and grabbed one. Dash grabbed one to and said

thanks. We both took a bite of our cupcakes. The cupcake tasted a little weird. I looked over at Dash and she fell to

the ground in a deep sleep. I looked at Pinkie and said what did you put in these cupcakes. She smiled and

laughed. I said, mother fucker as I fell to the ground and went into a deep sleep. I woke up to Pinkie Pie saying

wake up Storm and Dash time to make cupcakes. I looked at Dash and she was strapped to the wall shaking like

crazy. I screamed at Pinkie pie let us out of her you bitch. She walked over to me and said not with that attitude

Storm. She picked up a needle and stuck it in my arm. Ouch what was that. She smiled and said sweet dreams. I fell

asleep also tied to the wall.

**This part I will be in Pinkie's point of view. **

I said are you ready to make cupcakes Dash. Dash said let me out of here Pinkie. I walked over to her and grabbed

a knife. Dash screamed and started to cry. I cut off her cutie mark and she screamed storm wake up as she cried

even more. I took a bite of her cutie mark and said this is delicious here try some Dash. I shoved it in her mouth but

she spit it back out. I said hay that was a waste of perfectly good skin. If you do not want to nice I can just have

fun with Storm instead. I walked over to Storm and locked my lips with his. Dash said hey stop kissing my boyfriend.

I released my lips from Storm and said fine then let me make my cupcakes with out you crying about it. I walked

over to Dash and cut into her chest. She screamed as I sliced down her chest to her stomach. I said hey what did I

tell you about screaming. Dash was crying and she said Pinkie. I said what. Dash said I want to go home. I looked

at her and said well you can't always get what you want Dash. She let out a scream for help. I told her no one can

hear you. I licked up the blood that was on her body. Dash twitched and said hey knock that off Pinkie. I looked in

her eyes and said I can't help it you taste amazing. Dash was breathing heavily. I could tell she was getting sleepy

so I stuck a needle in her that makes her wide awake. I said there is no falling asleep during a party. I ripped open

Dash's chest so I could get to the good stuff. She screamed and started throwing up. I said good night Dash and

ripped out her heart. Her eyes rolled back into her head. She was dead. I sliced up her organs and put them into

the batter and cooked it. When they were done I ate one of the cupcakes. They were so good. I woke up Storm

with the cupcakes in my hand and offered him one.

**Back to Storm's point of view**

I said no I do not want any of your cupcakes. Pinkie said but they are made of your loved one's organs. I looked

over where Dash was and started crying waves of tears. I screamed Pinkie why did you kill Dash. She giggled and

said why do you think I killed her, it is my only way to make my secrete cupcakes. She stuffed one of the cupcakes

that were made of Dash into my mouth. I spit it out and threw up. I said you are fucking gross let me out of here.

She smiled and walked up to. She spoke into my ear saying only if you do something else for me. I said what. She

whispered into my ear if you get a human so I can make my cupcakes out of them. I said ok. She grabbed a knife

and walked over to m. I said hey wait we had a deal. She said yes I know, I have to put something in you so if you

don't keep your promise you will explode. I screamed what. She said well that is how it has to be. She cut into my

chest. I screamed in pain as she stuck the bomb into my chest and stitched my chest closed. She then spoke if you

don't keep your promise or tell anyone about this, she picked up a controller that had a button on it and said I will

blow you up. I said fine just please let me go. She picked up a needle and told me I have one day to bring her a

human. She stuck the needle into me and I fell asleep. The next morning I woke up back in my house and said

thank god it was just a dream. I stood up and saw the stitched up mark on my chest. Shit that wasn't a dream it

was real. I flew out my door and said I got to find Trixie. I flew around Ponyville and found her sitting on a bench. I

said Trixie you have to help me. She said, with what. I got to get to Earth. Trixie said fine she stood up and

teleported us to Earth. I told her to wait out here. I walked into a house where a kid named Galen lived. I walked

up the stairs and into his room. I thought to myself I only have a few more hours till she sets off the bomb so I have

to hurry up. I walked over to Galen and shook him awake. He looked up at me and jumped up screaming a pony a

pony. I said be quiet. He stopped jumping and he stopped talking. I thought to myself why did I choose a brony to

take. I asked Galen if he wanted to visit Equestria. He started jumping up again and saying yes, yes, yes. I said

shut the fuck up. He stopped and I told him to follow me. He did as I said and followed me outside to Trixie. Trixie

asked me why I brought a human out here. I told her he has to come to Equestria. I told her then that it was

Princess Celestia's orders. She said ok and teleported us back to my house in Ponyville. I told Trixie thank you, you

can go home. She left my house and went home. I looked at Galen he was shaking in excitement. I said calm the

fuck down. He said sorry. I picked him up and put him on my back and told him to hold on. I flew above Ponyville and

Galen saw the other ponies. He started jumping on my back saying ponies, ponies everywhere. I said again calm

the fuck down. He fell off my back and started falling towards the ground I flew down after him and caught him. I

flew him to Pinkie pies and brought him inside making sure no pony saw him. I told him to what out here while I go

get Pinkie Pie to meet you. I walked into the bloody room where she was eating the cupcakes made of Dash. I

started crying when I saw Dash's body cut open on the floor. Pinkie looked back and said did you keep your deal. I

said yes he is out there get ready though he is a brony. Pinkie said I don't care I can handle that. She cleaned off

the blood that was on her and walked out to Galen. I followed her out and Galen grabbed Pinkie Pie and hugged

her. Pinkie stuck a needle in his neck and Galen fell over into a deep sleep. Pinkie said know it's time to make

cupcakes. She strapped Galen to the wall and when he woke up he said hey why am I strapped to the wall. Pinkie

walked over to him and said cupcake time. she stuck a knife into him and he screamed and started to cry. I started

crying and punched Pinkie Pie in the face and said that is not going to happen today. I ripped the rope off of him

and I picked him up and started to run. Then it hit me, I said shit the remote. I looked at Pinkie and she was holding

the remote. She said that was not the deal. She pressed the button. I screamed nooooooo. Nothing happened. She

kept pressing the button but nothing happened. Galen laughed and I looked up at him on my back and he held up

the real remote. I said Galen you saved me. I ran with him on my back while he held the remote. Galen was pulled

off of my back by a speared chain that was thrown by Pinkie Pie. Galen screamed Storm catch. He threw the remote

to me and I was about to catch it when Pinkie tackled me down and grabbed the remote. She said that's it have fun

Storm. She pressed the button, BOOM! Galen screamed nooooo as I was blown up into pieces. **And you guys know**

**what happens to Galen after that. I will give you a hint if you are to stupid to know. YUM **

_**CUPCAKES**_

**How did you guys like this story, remember this is the only chapter that's in this story. So don't expect another chapter.**


End file.
